vgmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Opening Title * Menu / File Select * Opening Demo *Meet Ilia *Horse Grass *Ordon Village *Ordon Ranch *Herding Game * Minigame Goal * Link's House *Hawk Grass *Sera's Sundries - Sad *Sera's Sundries - Happy *Practice with a Slingshot *Hunting the Monkey * Cave * Battle *Link Leaves Ordon *Ilia's Theme *Enter the Darkness *Link's Transformation *Midna's Theme * A Helping Hand * Twilight *Twilit Battle *Zelda Appears *Succumbed to Twilight *Meet Princess Zelda * Princess Zelda *A Wolf in Ordon *Shadow Beast *The Light Spirit Appears *Reduced to a Netherworld *Recover the Light *The Lamentation of the Spirit *The Vessel of Light is Full of Tears *The Hero Chosen by the Gods *Faron Woods *Hidden Skill Training *Hidden Skill Learned * Forest Temple *Theme of Ooccoo *Miniboss: Monkey King Ook *After the Battle with Ook *Diababa First Half *Diababa Second Half *Diababa Clear *Fused Shadow *Heart Container *The Next Light Spirit *Our Children Taken * Hyrule Field *Hyrule Field at Night *Hyrule Field at Dawn *Hyrule Field - Enemies * Scared *Link is Coming *Storehouse on Fire *Howling Song 1 - Song of Healing *Howling Song 2 - Requiem of Spirit *Howling Song 3 - Prelude of Light *Howling Song 4 - Goron Lullaby *Howling Song 5 - Ballad of Gales *Howling Song 6 - Twilight Princess Theme *Kakariko is Saved *The Mountain-Dwelling Goron Tribe * Kakariko Village *Kakariko Graveyard *Renado's House *Epona Appears *Taming Epona * Postman * Horse Battle * Battle on the Bridge *Return of Calm *Death Mountain *Sumo Game *Goron Mines *Miniboss: Dangoro *Boss: Fyrus *Flying Up the River *Queen Rutela *Boss: Twilit Bloat *History of the Goddesses * Lake Hylia *Fyer and Falbi's Theme *Hyrule Castle Town North *Hyrule Castle Town South *Hyrule Castle Town East *Hyrule Castle Town West *Overpriced Shop * Fortune Telling *Agitha's Castle *S.T.A.R. Game Room *S.T.A.R. Game *Zora Prince *Planning For Kakariko *Calm and Hope *Lakebed Temple *Miniboss: Deku Toad *Boss: Morpheel First Half *Boss: Morpheel Second Half *After a Boss Fight *Zant *Midna's Lament *Re-Encounter with Zelda *Transfer of Powers * Zora's Domain * Sacred Grove *Sacred Grove - Enemies *Sacred Grove - Guardians *Master Sword *Link gets the Master Sword * Fishing Hole *Going Down the Rapids *Twilight Realm *Gerudo Desert *Arbiter's Grounds *Miniboss: Death Sword *Boss: Stallord *Wise People * Ganondorf * Snowpeak *Snowpeak Ruins *Snowpeak Ruins - Kitchen *Miniboss: Suit of Armor *Boss: Blizzetta First Half *Boss: Blizzetta Second Half *Malo Mart *Entrance to the Temple of Time *Boss: Armogohma * Snowboarding * Hidden Village *Memories of Impaz * City in the Sky *Boss: Argorok *Twilight Palace * Zant Battle - Part 1 * Zant Battle - Part 2 * Zant Battle - Part 3 * Zant Battle - Part 4 * Zant Battle - Part 5 *Hyrule Castle - Lower Levels *Hyrule Castle - Upper Levels *Hyrule Castle - Tower *Against Ganondorf *The King of Light and Shadow *Boss: Puppet Zelda *Boss: Dark Beast Ganon *Waking of Zelda *Boss: Horseback Ganondorf *Boss: Dark Lord Ganondorf * Credits Other Songs *Twilight Princess Trailer 2 - Orchestral Piece *Twilight Princess Trailer 3 - Orchestral Piece